Rutina
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot/Semi-AU. Puedo distinguir cuando quieres o no. Lo sé mejor que nadie, querido Syaoran. EriolxSyaoran, unilateral SyaoranxSakura.


**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Rutina**

No podría llegar ni con el estúpido deportivo de su compañero de vivienda. Veinte minutos tarde en la convulsionada Tokio eran una clara sentencia de muerte, y el simple muchacho chino no estaba preparado para lidiar con situaciones límite en su primer día de escuela. Ya tenía bastante con soportar los extraños gustos de Hiragizawa para el desayuno, el cocinarle y tratar de salir temprano a la vez.

En parte, claro, era su culpa. ¿Quién le ordenaba servirle de cocinero al inglés?

—Syaoran, deja de hacer eso. No me dejas leer el diario.

Refunfuñó por lo bajo, alegando al increíble egoísmo del otro en palabras que no usaría frente a su mejor amiga, Sakura. De seguro ella estaba preocupada por su retraso, pues él pertenecía a la clase de chicos que se esperan al maestro y no al revés. Pero, eso no era algo que le importase al inglés, tan fresco como siempre enfrascado en su jugo matutino de toronjas.

Sí, toronjas. Eriol Hiragizawa era el único ser que conociese que prefiriese toronjas en el desayuno; así que preparar el estúpido jugo también caía en sus manos.

—Syaoran —se quejó, adoptando un tono casi caprichoso—. ¿Podrías dejar de andar así y dejar esto un desastre? Son las siete de la…

—¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! —interrumpió, abrumado con la sombra de una jaqueca—. ¡¿Podrías callarte por un minuto! ¡Ya que esto es tu maldita culpa para empezar! —vociferó, metiendo los útiles a la mochila a la vez que intentaba buscar con la mirada su corbata. Estúpido Hiragizawa.

—Ilumíname, querido Syaoran —agregó, despreocupado y divertido— ¿_Qué_ es mi culpa?

—¡Que tu enorme cabezota no sepa distinguir el significado de 'no quiero' y 'me molestas'! ¡Si te place hacerme la vida imposible, pues es tu problema, no mío! —prensó el puño, dejándose llevar más de conveniente—. ¡No tengo nada que ver contigo!

Bien, no pensó en pronunciar tal frase realmente; mas al hacerlo las palabras surgieron solas de su malestar y la expresión de Eriol flaqueó, impredecible. ¡Pero, era cierto! Le había dicho mil veces que no podía… _acompañarlo _en días de semana; sin embargo, el extranjero utilizaba los artificios más malévolos para hacerlo ceder y estas eran las consecuencias: discusiones eternas en las mañanas y humor extraño hasta que hiciesen las paces, luego el ciclo vicioso se repetiría y Sakura tendría que esperarlo en la estación, de nuevo.

Genial, ahora él estaba molesto, o raro; lo que fuere que pensase el inglés en este momento sería –por consiguiente– su responsabilidad.

—Y-ya tengo que irme. —musitó, detestando el silencio de ultratumba siguiente. Tal vez había sido muy drástico— Yo…

—Sí, puedo.

Lo miró, sin comprender— ¿Uh?

Cuando los ojos zafiro decidieron asesinarlo lentamente, olvidó a la pequeña Kinomoto y el resto de tareas que nublaban su cerebro. Desconociendo el por qué, se sonrojó ante la intensa expresión de dura congoja en las pupilas azules. Intentó hablar, mas su lengua le jugó una mala pasada antes de tragar en seco.

—Puedo distinguir cuando quieres o no. —una sonrisa zalamera apareció en el rostro del albino—Lo sé mejor que nadie, querido Syaoran.

Un destello de espacio, su percepción menguante y un par de fuertes brazos encerrándolo sin escape entre él y el muro de concreto al lado de la puerta. Cómo había ocurrido o por qué su ira yacía esfumada en el trabajoso respiro que no evito soltar. Se estremeció, la mano del pianista rodeo su cintura, delineando la suave piel de su espalda.

Reprimió un gemido, buscando dominarse muy en vano ¿Cuándo había logrado rechazar el tacto ajeno rasgando su voz en gritos de ansiedad?

—¿Ves, Syaoran? —musitó, tomando su mentón para besarle— En este momento, aunque lo niegues… sé que quieres. —no podía pensar en respirar y calmarse al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo se fundía presuroso en la figura elegante de Hiragizawa y un sonrojo violento entorpecía sus reacciones. Dejó que la lengua ansiosa recorriera la suya, aferrándose a su antebrazo en búsqueda de soporte.

Era por _esto_ que nunca le era posible negarse. Eriol Hiragizawa rompía todas sus barreras con un sólo toque, y sus besos abrían sendas profundas en su memoria creando lazos bajo un juramento carmesí. Bien podría quejarse mil veces de sus costumbres aristócratas, pero el que le dejara…

_No soportaría que le dejara. _

—Pero… has sido muy malo —soltóun quejido casi felino de inconformidad, los labios repentinamente secos y la mirada anhelante— debería castigarte… ¿No lo crees?

Su mano febril se sostuvo agonizante de su chaqueta, avergonzado de los escalofríos en su espina dorsal ante las manos blanquísimas recorriendo el límite de su cadera y su cintura, a la vez que besos ansiosos recorrían su cuello deshaciéndose de la molesta camisa de preparatoria. El tiempo, olvidado y sus inútiles quejas fundidas en gemidos lastimeros.

Y sí, lo odiaba. Detestaba saber cuán bien se sentían _esos _castigos.

* * *

**N/A. Sí, lo sé. Muchos querrán matarme, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¿Ya mencioné que esta es mi OTP de este fandom?**


End file.
